


A Moment to Breath

by Esty111



Series: Adele Trevelyan and Cullen OneShots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtubs, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Cullen and Adele have a rare, quiet morning to be together. Cullen has some things on his mind he wishes to talk about. Fluff and discussions about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Breath

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing...I would give anything for more romantic Cullen scenes.

Adele had returned from Emerald Graves the night before. She had meant to take a bath before she slept but the moment Cullen had placed her on her bed she has fallen asleep. She had practically used him as a walking stick the entire way to her room and at the bottom of the final flight of stairs he lifted her into his arms gently and carried her to bed.

He wasn't there when she awoke in the morning but her armor had been stripped from her and put away neatly and she wore a lose night gown. The other side of the bed was crumpled and his scent still lingered on the pillow. She also vaguely remembered feeling a mass of heat against her back in the early hours of the morning when for a few moments she had briefly woken up before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Adele stretched her limbs while still beneath the covers and for the first times in weeks felt as though she was well and truly rested. The bright sun was shining and the door to her balcony was open, a warm summer breeze floating in.

Adele was glad it was summer. Hopefully this entire ordeal would be finished before the winter.

She spent a few more minutes laying down before swinging her legs out of bed and standing up.

It was then she noticed it. How she slept through the process of it being placed in her chamber she had no idea.

The large tub was standing in the middle of her room and the water was still steaming. Adele almost moaned with happiness at the sight. Her limbs ached for the warm water and she almost jumped right in but then she noticed a tray of food on her desk and along with a note. She walked over with a smile on her face and popped a strawberry into her mouth as she unfolded the paper.    

_I thought you could use both the food and the bath. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_-C_

Her smile grew even wider. She ate another strawberry quickly then threw off her nightgown and as she walked towards the tub. She slowly lowered herself into the steamy water; her muscles relaxed instantly. The water smelled of lavender. Cullen must have told the servants to put in the oil when they brought it up. He knew her well. And she knew that he loved her scent.

Adele had no idea how long she lounged in that water but she was snapped out of her relaxed reverie by the unmistakable sound of heavy boots against stone.

He was back.

Adele kept her eyes closed. She felt the force of his presence the moment he ascended the final step where she knew he stopped and started at her.

The tub was stationed parallel to the stairs so Cullen had a perfect view of the beauty that was his lover basking in the water and the sunlight. He almost forgot how to breath.

"Are you going to join me or just stand there?" She asked, her voice almost coy.

"Good...good morning," he responded dumbly that cursed himself for the awkwardness that he still sometimes displayed when he was around her. It didn't matter that they have been sharing a bed for months; she still made him stutter.

Adele chuckled lowly then seductively lifted a shapely leg to rest on the side of the tub. She turned her head towards him a her lips curled in a small smile.

Without taking his eyes off her Cullen began undressing. He had donned his armor for his meetings and now sorely regretted that decision. Adele watched him for a minute before reclining her head once again and shutting her eyes.

Once Cullen was fully undressed he quickly made his way to her. Adele moved to give him room and he slipped in behind her. Once he was in a comfortable position Cullen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She fit perfectly in his embrace and the tub was large enough for the both of them. Adele sat in between his legs and leaned back against his torso. Cullen's hands stroked her flat, soft stomach then slowly inched up her ribs, paused only for a moment at her breasts then came to her shoulders. He used his thumbs to apply pressure to the spots where he knew she was usually sore. Adele began purring as he continued his ministrations and sunk further into the water and his embrace.

They finally had a moment to breath. It was rare, but every once in a while there was a day or two when things were quiet and people were not looking for them every other minute. It was even more rare when both Cullen _and_ Adele were in Skyhold at the same time when these magical days manifested. They took full advantage of them and the others knew to disturb them as little as possible when they were in each other's company.

They desperately needed these times, there moments together.

While his hands continued their work Cullen lowered his head to kiss her temple then trailed his mouth to her ear.

 "I trust you slept well?" He asked softly.

"Mmm, yes. Better than I have in weeks."

"You fell asleep the moment I put you in bed."

"I hadn't realized how tired I was. You could have woken me, we could have talked."

"You needed to rest. And we are talking now."

"Is there any news?"

Cullen sighed. That's not the direction he had wanted their conversation to go. They could never go long without discussing the Inquisition and Adele was usually the culprit behind this. She had been gone for several weeks, however, and was probably eager to know if there was any progress.

Cullen decided to oblige her, at least a little.

"Morrigan says she had found out some important information but she is insisting on discussing it only with you."

"Of course she is," Adele said with a smile as she began to slowly trail her fingers up and down the Commander's thighs. He responded with a shiver but continued.

"Dagna has also made some interesting discoveries but to be honest I do not remember a single word of what she tried explaining to me."

Adele nodded but said nothing. Cullen then stopped working on her shoulders and brought his arms around her in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head then buried his face in her still dry hair as she had pinned it up after she got in the water.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about...something unrelated to the Inquisition," he said softly, a little unsure of how to proceed with what he wanted to say. 

Adele perked up at his words, curious as to what Cullen could be thinking. His tone gave away nothing but a hint of nervousness which intrigued her even further. She only heard that in his voice when he wanted to discuss... _them_.  

She turned over in his arms and straddled his lap. She could feel his desire for her pressing hotly against her stomach but something told her to ignore it for the time being, as he was. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck them looked at him intently, waiting for more.

Cullen breathed deeply then kissed her. When they pulled apart he felt a bit flustered.

"What is it, Cullen?" Adele asked, curiosity gnawing at her.

"I...I don't know how to say this without sounding too serious or ominous, but I was thinking about everything and I...I began to wonder what would become of us... when this is all over." Cullen said this all quickly and in a single breath and he could hear the worry in his voice even as he spoke.

There was a long pause when neither spoke until Adele broke the silence.

"I have been thinking about the same things, Cullen, especially when I am away," she admitted quietly.

"And do you have any answers?"

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"On what you want. What I want. What we want."

"I know I want you, and that's all I care about," Cullen said with sureness, glad that they were finally having this discussion but also a bit nervous talking about the unknown future.

"And I want you," she smiled then kissed him briefly.

"So we both want each other. And what else?" They had never really discussed their future beyond the Inquisition. Part of the reason was that there never seemed to be any proper time to do so. The other part was a bit more dire...what if neither of them, or worse, only one of them survived the war?

Adele brought her forehead to rest against his. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"Cullen," she breathed, "Even though I've been having these thoughts I don't know how to talk about them without setting expectations or putting pressure on us. There is so much to think about as it is."

"I know, but I think this _is_ something we must talk about."

"You're right. I think I'm just scared. If I imagine a future with you and we talk about it but then it doesn't happen, it would break me," she admitted and Cullen could hear the emotion seeping into her voice.

"I know what you mean. But it also gives me hope. It makes me want to fight that much harder. The possibility of a life with you beyond this insane war gives me a reason to get up in the morning."

"Cullen..." she said, her voice barely audible. His voice was becoming thick with emotion as well.

He kissed her again and when he pulled away he looked her right in the eyes.

"Before everything happened, before the Conclave, what did you imagine your future would be like? What did you want for yourself?" He paused then added, "Be honest with me."

Adele thought back to that simpler time. She had wanted what most people wanted. Happiness.

"I...I wanted to find love. I wanted to....find a man who could be my husband, and the father of my children," she said slowly, watching him for a reaction then turning her gaze away. "I've always wanted to be a mother. I've always wanted a family..." she almost whispered the last part.

Cullen hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Her words sent a surge of happiness through him which he hadn't felt the likes of since she told him she loved him.

"And... do you think you've found those things?" He asked, careful to keep his words steady.

"I think I have..." she was still whispering. She turned her head and their eyes met again, both dense with unspoken desires. "Have I?"

Cullen could only respond by pulling her close and kissing her fiercely, pouring all of the love he felt for this wonderful woman in his arms into the kiss.

They were both still young. They had time, lots of it, if things went according to plan.  

When they separated Cullen kept his fingers tangled in her hair and brought their foreheads to rest against each other.

"You have," he said hoarsely. "I _am_ here. I _will_ be here. And I am _yours_."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time.

The bath water slowly got cold. A warm breeze came through the window.

 

 

 

 


End file.
